Power Rangers Digital Force by Omega Arts Co.
by O.A.C.PRSeries
Summary: An evil villain is about to destroy Angel Grove and the world. But no Power Rangers have showed up in Angel Grove for years. Now it's up to a team of 4 computer programmers and an animator to save the day... Read & Review!!!!
1. Episode 1

THE CALL OF DIGITAL  
  
  
... Angel Grove... It's been a long time since the Power Rangers fought against Astronema and saved the universe. Things have changed a lot in the last 3 years. The Nasada scientists have established a great Computer Researching Lab, the COMPUTER RESEARCH FACILITIES of NASADA...  
  
Michael: Tap tap! Tap tap tap!( Michael, a young animator is working on his computer). Now it has to be ready...Testing (on the monitor we can see the figure of the Red Galaxy Ranger)Done!  
  
Co-worker: Hey Michael! Mr Jennings need your project now!  
  
Michael: Yeah, I know. I'm going! (he removes the CD from the CD-ROM) N...NO! Damn!(the CD slips from his hand) I gotta get this CD...! (he falls on the floor, catching the CD when suddenly two magnificicant woman legs appear in front of him)What the...  
  
Patricia: Wanna help? (Patricia, a gorgeous girl with a great body gives her hand to Michael, so that he can stand up) I'm Patricia De Santos.  
  
Michael: (He stands up)Nice to meet you Patricia. I'm Michael Miles. Thanks for your help!  
  
Bobbie: Excuse me for interupting but, Patricia we are here to work.(Bobbie, an enthusiastic young man walks in the room) Hi!   
  
Michael: Hi! I'm Michael Miles. How do you do Mr...  
  
Bobbie: Bob Thomson! Call me Bobbie!  
  
Michael: Ok then Bobbie! I heard that you are here to work. So, can I help you?   
  
Patricia: Yes, actually you can. We are computer programers. The mayor sent us here to work with some guys ,Jameson and Papadaki I think...  
  
Michael: Proffesor Jameson and Dr Papadaki? You two are really lucky. Pr Jameson and Dr Papadaki are special! Follow me!   
Well, are the two of you couple or something?  
  
Bobbie: Who? Me and Patricia? No way! We have been friends since we were kids. We were neighbours. Me, Patricia and her brother, Rocky, grew up together.  
  
Michael:(excited) We'll be a damn good team!  
  
-----------------------------PLANET TRIPHORIA-------------------------   
  
Vinabot: Give me the Key Gold Ranger!  
  
Trey: Forget it Vinabot! The Universe's safety is this Key! If you have it, you'll be able to escape and I won't let that happen.  
  
Vinabot: Don't be fool! You know that with my upgrated armor I can turn you into a gold coin!  
  
Trey: Wake up tinman! I'm one of the mightest Power Ranger in the universe. You don't stand a change! HIYA!  
  
(They start fighting. Trey is kicking Vinabots butt until he activates the Gold Staff an performs a power beam. He misses the attack, Vinabot wins the round and takes the key)   
  
Vinabot: Brave but fool. You're a skilled warrior Gold Ranger. But nobody can oppose my power. Not even you!  
  
Trey: (coughing) You'll pay.  
  
Vinabot: You gotta get me first! (He flies toward a spacecraft landed on Triphoria. He uses the Key to open the main Gate.)  
  
Guards: Stop right there! Now, where do you think you're going?  
  
Vinabot: You idiots! Don't you know who you're talking to?  
  
Guards: Yes, we know. We are talking to a TOASTED MACHINE! FIRE! (They open fire but Vinabot is stronger and eliminates them.)  
  
Vinabot: Hey you! Where is the Captain?  
  
Snipegrand:(surprised) The Control Room is in the bottom of the hall!  
  
Vinabot: (He opens the Control Room door.) Are you the Captain?  
  
Captain: Yes. What do you want?  
  
Vinabot: Oh my... You are pathetic. Anyway, I have a suggestion to make. Here is the deal. You and the rest of the crew will be my ...servants. You will help me to destroy planet Earth.  
  
Captain: Really? And what do we get?  
  
Vinabot: Oh right. As exchange I will let you live. Fair enough?  
  
Captain: (angry) Get out of my ship! I've conquered entire galaxies! Who are you to tell me what to do?  
  
Vinabot: (arming his cannon) My name is Vinabot, but whoever has met me calls me TERMINATOR (firing)! ( the Captain disappears)  
(turning to Snipegrand and Mechpart) Any other questions?  
  
Snipegrand & Mechpart: (scared and amazed) We are here to serve and obey you only!  
  
Vinabot: I thought so... Change route! We are going to Earth!  
(The spacecraft takes off.)  
  
Trey: (with his last power) No! I won't let you do that! PYRAMID POWER!  
(the Gold Beam appears, activating the Pyramid. The Gold Ranger follows the spaceship flying)  
  
Vinabot: Damn! This stupid Gold Ranger is following us! Snipegrand! Arm the rockets!  
  
Snipegrand:(controlling a dispenser) Rockets armed.  
  
Vinabot: FIRE! (Snipegrand fires the rockets, damaging the Pyramid)  
  
Trey: Oh no! I've been hit! I'm pulling over! (the Pyramid lands in a very unstable way) God, no! Vinabot... I have to call ...HIM!  
  
Back on Earth, in the Computer Research Facilities of Nasada...  
  
Michael: Here we are.(He presses the electronic button and opens a door) Good morning. Proffesor Jameson, Dr Papadaki.  
  
Maria: Good morning Michael. May we help you?  
  
Michael: Yes, these two have been sent here by the mayor of Angel Grove to work in your department.   
  
Jack: May I see your papers please? (Patricia and Bobbie take two papers like degrees out of their jackets and give them to him) Hmm...Do you have any working experience?  
  
Patricia: No. We just degreed.  
  
Jack: It doesn't matter. According to these papers you are fully quallified. Wellcome to our family. I hope that our cooperation will bring the best possible results.  
  
Bobbie: (Looking at Maria) I always bring results when working with beautiful women.  
  
Maria: I would prefer your presence here to be strictly proffessional Mr Thomson!  
  
Bobbie: Easy lady! What's the matter? Don't you like warm-hearted Americans?  
  
Maria: Warm-hearted Americans, like yourself, are responsible for ruining my life. Now excuse me...(She walks away)  
  
Bobbie: (to Michael) How do can you stand her?  
  
Michael: She's not always like this. Look, I can't blame her for her behaviour. I would be treating people that way too, if my family was executed.  
  
Bobbie: Executed?  
  
Michael: She's from Greece. She came in America when she was a kid. Her family thought that they would find a job here in America. When they arrived they were attacked by the members of this racist organisation, A.B.A.  
  
Bobbie: America Belongs to Americans?   
  
Michael: Yeah. They executed her father in front of her eyes and kidnapped her brother. She and her mother escaped.  
  
Bobbie: Oh no. That wasn't good. (running away)  
  
Michael: Hey! Where are you going?  
  
Bobbie: To find her! I gotta apologise!  
  
Bobbie: Dr Papadaki!Wait!  
  
Maria: What's going on, Mr Thomson?  
  
Bobbie: I just wanted to... (the light generator is shut down and the Facilities are in the dark)What the...?  
  
Patricia: What's going on here?  
  
(spacecraft)  
Vinabot: Arm the missiles!  
  
Snipegrand: Armed!  
  
Vinabot: FIRE! Those incapable earthlings will soon be destroyed!  
  
(back to the Facilities)  
  
Jack:(The floor is shaking) Earthquake! Damn! Michael, try to activate the secondary energy condactor!  
  
Michael: Right away Jack! (typing in the computer, without light...) Done! But it will need some time until it's activated!  
  
Patricia: Something weird is going on...(the floor opens and all five computer scientists fall in. They end up in a place full of smoke.The earthquake stops) What in the name of...   
  
Jack: What is this place?  
  
Bobbie: I'd really like to know...  
  
Maria: Look! There is a path there. Let's follow it. It might leed somewhere.   
  
Bobbie: Let's go.  
  
(after a while)  
  
Patricia: So that's it? This is where this path leeds? To a wall?  
  
Jack: It's not a wall. Look. Can you see the line of light here? It is created by computer. I have worked in a project involving holographic creations. (He searches the wall for a couple of seconds, he finds the computer holographic device and turns it off. The wall disappears)  
  
Michael: It's a gate.  
  
Maria: A gate for what? I cannot see a thing due to this smoke.  
  
Bobbie: I'll enter.  
  
Jack: It may be dangerous.  
  
Bobbie: We are trapped here and this is our only way out. Are you following yes or not?  
  
Michael: Leed the way!  
  
(Bobbie approaches the gate, he glances behind and enters. Michael follows)  
  
Patricia: (to Jack) Let's go handsome genius! (they both enter)  
  
(Maria hesitates but eventually she enters the gate)   
  
(they are warped to a state-of-the-art base, fully equiped with every kind of computer technology)  
  
Patricia: Look at all these staff!  
  
Michael: Cool, isn't it?  
  
Jack: Quite impressive.  
  
Voice: Hey!   
  
Bobbie: Did you hear that?  
  
Maria: Yes...  
  
Voice: Stop fooling around you idiots!  
  
Patricia: Idiots?How do you...  
  
Bobbie: Easy Patricia. This is the least of our concerns for the time being. Who are you and where are you?  
  
Voice: Turn left and you'll see my monitor.  
  
Jack: There you are!  
  
Maria: Who are you?  
  
Voice: My name is the Voice and this is all you need to know about me.  
  
Michael: Ok then Voice. What do you want from us?  
  
Voice: Well, this place was once protected by a team of young warriors, known as the Power Rangers. But Zordon skrew it up and Angel Grove has been left without protectors.  
  
Maria: Who is Zordon? What did he skrew up?  
  
Voice: Well, he didn't exactly skrew it up, but...Anyway. There is a wacked guy named Vinabot who wants to erase Earth from the galactic map. Someone has to stop him. You have been chosen for this purpose. You will receive incredible powers which will turn you into the newest Power Rangers.  
  
Jack: We? Power Rangers?  
  
Voice: Yes, you! And no questions like " Why we" etc.! We have ran out of time so you will be the new team of Power Rangers, no matter if you agree  
or not.  
  
Bobbie: No no. We agree with you. We accept.  
  
Voice: Good for you. (A kind of wrist-type morher appears on each Ranger's left hand. A kind of microchip appears in their right hand.) Now, those are you Digi-Morhers and the Digitalchip. You will be able to morph by plunging the Digitalchip into the Digi-Morpher and type the password each one will be given. The Passwords are:  
  
DFRED-0123 for Bobbie   
DFBLUE-0234 for Jack  
DFPINK-0345 for Patricia  
DFBLACK-0456 for Michael  
DFYELLOW-0567 for Maria.  
  
Understood?  
  
Jack: Yes.  
  
Voice: Look at the monitor behind you (they turn).This is Vinabot. He wants revenge from Earth.  
  
Bobbie: Revenge for what?  
  
Voice: I don't even know that. He was captured by the Gold Ranger in another planet but he escaped and hijacketed a spaceship. He killed the captain of the ship and made the crew to serve and obey him only. The most important of those servants are two.   
This is Snipegrand. He is the only organic creature in the crew. He is a skillful fighter and the First of the ship.   
This is Mechpart. This brilliant robotic creature is the Chief engineer of the ship. He is the one who builts Vinabots monsters.   
These are the Skeletobots. They are high-tech robotic machines programed just for destruction. Be careful. They are equiped with some very cool gadgets. Make sure you come back in one piece. Go now before this lunatic turns the entire planet into what left after a nuclear accident. Go!  
  
Bobbie: (yelling) DIGITALIZE!  
  
Bobbie: Download Digital Force, Red!  
Patricia: Download Digital Force, Pink!  
Michael: Download Digital Force, Black!  
Jack: Download Digital Force, Blue!  
Maria: Download Digital Force, Yellow!  
  
(The Rangers morph for the first time and they are warped in a computer in the center of Angel Grove, where the Skeletobots attack.)  
  
  
  
Skeletobots: ???  
  
Maria: Leave our home!  
  
Michael: Go back to wherever you came from, damm corrupted files!  
  
Jack: You thought Earth was unprotected?  
  
Patricia: You were wrong!  
  
Bobbie: You wanna fight metalheads? You got it!  
  
Rangers: POWER RANGERS DIGITAL FORCE! HIYA!  
  
(They start fighting. A couple of Skeletobots run against Maria. As they approch she jumps and with a double kick she takes them down. Then she turns back, blocks another one and uses the Skeletobots laser to shot a couple of its co-fighters.  
Jack persuits 2 skeletobots.He jumps high and suddently he appears in front of them. He knocks them down.  
Patricia shoots a Skeletobot with her Digilaser gun. She jumps and lands on a wall. She jups again firing consantly and shooting a dousine of Skeletobots.  
Michael punches one of them. He lifts it up and throws it on a couple of others. Then, he jumps and joins Patricia. The two of them knock down another Skeletobot.  
Bobbie is fighting all alone. He douple kicks two Skeletobots and then starts flipping. He lands on two others. After that he takes out his blade and slashes another one.  
The Skeletobots seem to be weak. They leave...)   
  
Bobbie: Yes! They are outta here!  
  
Patrcia: They will think a lot before coming back!  
  
All the Rangers: Yes!We Did it! Alright!  
  
Back, in Voice's Hideout...   
  
  
Voice: Gotta admit it guys. You're good. Else you wouldn't have been chosen  
  
Bobbie: We did it right?  
  
Patricia: That was cool! We kicked their butts!  
  
Maria: I've never felt so energetic before!  
  
Jack: I haven't either! This is was amazing!  
  
Michael: Earth is safe for now and forever!  
  
Voice: You would like that happen, wouldn't you?  
  
Bobbie: What do you mean?  
  
Voice: You beat a couple of skeletobots and you thing you saved the world? That was just the begining. I bet Vinabot would give everything he has to destroy you. Get ready Digital Force. Your powers are incredible. But not invincible. You have to be careful or else...  
  
Bobbie: We will!  
  
Patricia: As all past Rangers did  
  
Jack: We'll continue the legacy.  
  
Michael: You can count on us!  
  
Maria: Forever.  
  
Voice: Nah, I knew that. We'll make it...   
  
Back to the spacecraft  
  
Vinabot: So, Earth was not unprotected. Someone found the way to bring back this menace, known as the Power Rangers. In that case the Skeletobots are not enough. But I have some tricks they are going to love... Hahahahaha!  
  
  
  
Executive Producers  
Eric Freeman  
Andrew Calhoun 


	2. Episode 2

THE GROW DATABASE  
  
  
  
A beautiful morning in Voice's Hideout...  
  
  
Jack: I still don't understand how our teleportation works.  
  
Voice: It's very simple. Your powers allow you to morph into digital files and be transfered through World Wide Networks. Unfortunately I still haven't perfectised the tranformation so you cannot have immidiate access and teleportation through the Internet.   
  
Back to the surface, where the Nasada Computer Base is established...  
  
Jerom: No! Stand back! Please! (In the back laboratory, a young programmer seems to be trying to protect something from somoene)  
  
Computhief: Don't try to avoid me Jerom. You can't. Give me your new program! ( A monster that looks like an ugly robot, with spikes on his arms and legs and his face covered with a kind of scarf.)  
  
Jerom: No! Please! Help! Somebody! AAAAA!  
  
  
  
Jack: What's going on?  
  
Voice: Someone seems to be in trouble in the back laboratory.  
  
Jack: Jerom works there!  
  
Voice: Go! The others will find you there.  
  
Jack: Right. DIGITALIZE!  
Download Digital Force, Blue!  
  
(back to surface, Jack finds Jerom on the floor and the monster trying to leave.)  
  
Jack: Hold it right there!  
  
Computhief: What? Blue Ranger?  
  
Jack: Exactly! Give me the disk or...  
  
Computhief: Or what?  
  
Jack: Or I'll tear you apart.  
  
Computhief: Try me.  
  
Jack: Hiya!   
  
( Jack runs against Computhief. He kicks him. The monster does a quick attack, a fast move that not even a ranger can stop.Jack fall on the floor. The monster runs to escape when the others arrive.)  
  
Bobbie: (Helping Jack) Are you ok?  
  
Jack: Yes.  
  
Michael: What happened?  
  
Jack: A monster...  
  
Patricia: Here?  
  
Jack: Jerom! (runs toward him)  
  
Maria: Oh no! We were late.  
  
Jack: (Checking Jerom's pulse) Too late...  
  
-Voice's hideout  
  
Bobbie: And when we got there, he was dead.  
  
Patricia: Who is this monster, Voice?  
  
Voice: According to my information, this is Computhief. A robotic monster, light-handed as thief and able to store entire files in his brain. What was Jerom working on?  
  
Jack: Some kind of database. I've given my approval 2 months ago.   
  
Maria: What kind of database?  
  
Jack: It would make every object connected to the computer grow.  
  
Michael: Grow?  
  
Jack: It would enlarge their size. It was just in theory then, but Jerom was brilliant. He could make it work.  
  
Bobbie: Voice, why does Vinabot want the Database?  
  
Voice: Honestly guys, no idea...{although I have something in mind}  
  
  
-SpaceCraft  
  
Vinabot: Is it ready, Mechpart?  
  
Mechpart: Almost. As soon as the Database is compartible with our monsters' cercuit, we will control it forever.  
  
Vinabot: Excellent! Until then... Computhief! Return to Earth! Take care of the Power Rangers. When the Database is ready for use, we'll finish them off.  
  
Computhief: I'll destroy them with or without the Database! HAHAHAHA!  
(He teleports away)  
  
(Back inside the Hideout, the siren is harshing)  
  
Patricia: The alert!  
  
Bobbie: What's going on, Voice?  
  
Voice: Computhief is back. He is somewhere in downtown Angel Grove city.  
  
Bobbie: Alright. Digitilize!  
  
Bobbie: Download Digital Force, Red!  
Patricia: Download Digital Force, Pink!  
Michael: Download Digital Force, Black!  
Jack: Download Digital Force, Blue!  
Maria: Download Digital Force, Yellow!  
  
Computhief: Wellcome Power Rangers!  
  
Jack: Time to pay for Jerom's death!  
  
Computhief: Skeletobots! Get them!  
  
Rangers: Power Rangers Digital Force! Hiya!  
  
(The girls team up and fight some Skeletobots. Patricia double kicks two of them. She jumps in the air and lands on Maria's soulders. They both jump this time. When Patricia seems to be ready to perform an air kick, Maria jumps higher and, almost flying, she knocks down two of them.  
The boys fight the monster. Jack performs some quick punches, yelling, as if he is trying to revenge for Jerom's death. At the same time Michael graps Computhief and Bobbie gets the change to perform 11 or 12 continuous air kicks. The girls join them. They all punch and kick, making the monster fall on the ground. They take out their Digital Blasters and shoot the monster almost destroying it.)  
  
Vinabot: It's time!   
  
Mechpart: The Database is compartible with our monsters' cercuit.  
  
Vinabot: Use it then!  
  
(Mechpart turns on a kind of laptop computer. He dials some kind of password and some digital numbers appear on the monitor. Back to Earth, Computhief starts glowing and flashing and starts growing...)  
  
Bobbie: NO!  
  
Jack: They used the Database!  
  
Maria: How can we fight someone who is so much taller than we are?  
  
Michael: Let's teleport back in the Hideout. Voice may be able to help us!  
  
(They run inside a store, find a computer and Digiport.)  
  
-Voice's Hideout  
  
Patricia: We are gone.  
  
Bobbie: What are we going to do ,Voice?  
  
Voice: Anyone who knows how to block the signal?  
  
Jack: No. Jerom used to work alone. He was the only one who could block the signal.  
  
Michael: We gotta get the Database back.  
  
Maria: We have to find a way to recover the Database, but until then how are we going to deal with Vinabot and his overgrown monsters?  
  
Voice: One of the assets of being a Digital Force Ranger is that you have the control of magnificant weapons. In order to stop the overgrown menaces, you will take control of incredible war machines, the DigitalForce Zords! They have many weapons and abilities that you will discover every time you use them. Now, get them, go back there and kick some butts!  
  
Bobbie: Let's go!  
  
-Battleground  
  
Rangers: We need DigitalForce Zord power, now!   
  
( The door of some kind of base opens. The Zords can be seen. The Rangers get in and activate them. Now they fly toward Angel Grove.)  
  
Bobbie: DigitaForce Zords. Power UP!  
  
Computhief: Do you really believe that those toys will defeat me?  
  
Patricia: Fight!  
  
(The Blue and the Black Battleborgs start punching and kicking the monster. The Pink and Yellow Battleborgs jump and grab Computhief. The Red Battleborg starts running like hell toward the monster. When Bobbie is ready to collide with the monster, Computhief disappears and reappears behind the Zords, blasting them. The Zords fall on the ground. Computhief grabs the Zords with some kind of wires. He starts glowing, retrieving data from the Zords' computers and leaving them completely helpless.)  
  
Jack: NO! He has accessed our circuit!  
  
Maria: He is retrieving data!  
  
Michael: If he continues, he will gain information for our technology.  
  
Patricia: He will leave our Zords helpless if he uses our own technology against us!  
  
Computhief: I told you you can't beat me!   
  
Bobbie: You're wrong Computhief! We are not gone yet. Jack! If he can connect to our computers we can connect to his as well.  
  
Jack: Right! We can download information faster than him.  
  
Bobbie: Retrieve data! Now!  
  
( The Zords start glowing. The monster loses energy and falls on the ground. The Zords get up.)  
  
Bobbie: Ok Rangers. Digital MegaBlasters, power up!  
  
Rangers: FIRE!  
  
(The Zords blast the monster with their Blasters in his weak point, somehere in the chest, and destroy it with a huge explosion!)  
  
Vinabot: So the Rangers have more secret weapons than I thought. So may it be. We still have the Database. And if we use it with the right monster, their Zords won't stand a chance!  
  
In the Back Laboratory  
  
Patricia: (Walks in and finds Jack searching in Jeroms computer)Jack...  
  
Jack: Come in, Patricia. I'm trying to find something about how the Database works.  
  
Patricia: Did you find anything?  
  
Jack: No. The computer seems to be empty. Someone formated the hard drives.  
  
Patricia: Are you going to Jerom's funeral?  
  
Jack: No, I can't. It's strange. The former Power Rangers made everything to seem so simple. I never though that my friends would be in danger because I am a Power Ranger.  
  
Patricia: We all take risks. Being a Ranger can be dangerous not only for you but for others too. But if we give up, the world will be in much more danger.  
  
Jack: Technically you are right. But still it doesn't sound right. I... I think I'll go for a walk.  
  
Patricia: Want company?  
  
Jack: No, thanks. I prefer to be alone, for now anyway.  
  
Patricia: As you wish.  
  
(Jack walks out of the Laboratory as Patricia is staring at him.)  
  
  
Executive Producers  
Eric Freeman  
Andrew Calhoun 


	3. Episode 3

The Megazord Operation  
  
  
-Spacecraft  
  
Snipegrand: But boss, the Zords have easily beaten Computhief. Why do you reconsider of sending another monster against the Zords?  
  
Vinabot: The Database is a valuable asset. It just has to be used with the right monster. The last time the Zords battled, Computhief wired them in order to retrieve data from their computers.  
  
Snipegrand: Yes, but they escaped and they destroyed him.  
  
Vinabot: Computhief retrieved enough information about the Zords' function. Using the information I have, I will create a monster that will beat those Zords.  
Mechpart! Is the new monster ready?  
  
Mechpart: Almost. As soon as I finish it, you can send it to Earth.  
  
Vinabot: Good. My revenge is near...  
  
-The Computer Research Facilities of Nasada.  
  
Maria: Jack, you overstress yourself.  
  
Jack: I'm sorry Maria but we have to find how this Database works.  
  
Bobbie: Jack, there is no way to find out how the Database work. Tell him Maria.  
  
Maria: Dr Papadaki for you mister! Anyway, Mr Thomson is right, Jack. Jerom's computer has been formated and no other files or information can be found on any other computer in the Facilities. We have to use our Zords to fight Vinabot and destroy him some day.  
  
Patricia: Maria is right. The Zords are powerful enough to deal with the consquences of the Database. So don't worry!  
  
Michael: (Entering the room upset)Guys, what the... Don't you ever check your e-mails?  
  
Bobbie: Why? What's the matter?  
  
Michael: Something is wrong. Voice needs us immidiately.  
  
Maria: Ok. Let's go.  
  
-Voice's Hideout  
  
(The wall opens and the Rangers enter)  
  
Patricia: What's going on, Voice?  
  
Voice: Vinabot has releashed his newest creation, Predatron. Look on the monitor, behind you.  
  
Bobbie: What in the name of Omega Arts is that?  
  
Voice: Predatron is a completely new monster. I don't know its special features so be careful. This new monster is terrorizing Angel Grove. Get your butts down there and stop this... thing.  
  
Bobbie: Right. DIGITALIZE!  
  
-Angel Grove downtown  
  
Predatron: Continue my Skeletobots. Arm your rockets and destroy this place!  
(A beam hits him)  
What!?  
  
Bobbie: Hold it right there, Predatron!  
  
Predatron: Finally... The Power Rangers.  
  
Michael: Stop the attack! You don't stand a change against us!  
  
Predatron: We'll see about that! Skeletobots! Crash them!  
  
( Four from the five rangers take on the Skeletobots. Bobbie fights the monster. Predatron grabs Bobbie and throws him on the ground. As soon as he gets up, he tries to perform an air kick but ,while in air, Predatron grabs his leg, smash it with his knee and leaves Bobbie on the ground, screaming from pain.)  
  
Patricia: No! Bobbie!  
  
Maria: He is hurt. Let's go!  
  
( The Rangers finish off the Skeletobots and run to help Bobbie.)  
  
Michael: Are you ok buddy?  
  
Bobbie: My... leg... I can't... feel it...  
  
Jack: That's not good.  
  
Patricia: And it's getting worse! Look out!  
  
(Predatron stands behind him with his cannon armed, ready to fire)  
  
Predatron: What makes you believe that in the end of the battle he will be the only one hurt?  
  
( He fires. The Rangers avoid the attack)  
  
Jack: ( on the ground) We better take Bobbie and get outta here!  
  
Patricia, ,Maria and Michael: Right!  
  
( they lift Bobbie and they all run to the nearest computer. As soon as they find it, they are teleported away.)  
  
Predatron: Next time Power Rangers, next time you will not escape...  
  
-Voice's Hideout  
  
Patricia: His leg is seriously hurt. Probably broken. He needs to stay in bed for a long time.  
  
Michael: Yes, but we don't have time! Do you think that Predatron is waiting for us? Wrong! He is probably terrorizing Angel Grove and we don't know what harm he causes!  
  
Patricia: Hey, don't yell at me! I 'm not the one who broke his leg!  
  
Michael: (regrets) I know. I'm sorry. It's just that...  
  
Jack: We are all worried. We have to stop Predatron but without Bobbie it's gonna be dificult.  
  
Voice: Yep, you're right. It's gonna be dificult but if he doesn't rest, he can even lose his leg.  
  
(The Siren is harshing)  
  
Maria: What is it ,Voice?  
  
Voice: Look at the Monitor. Predatron is back. He grew and he is now destroyng the city.  
  
Michael: We gotta go.  
  
Maria: Voice, take care of mr Thomson.  
  
Voice: Yeah, I know... Go now...  
  
Jack: Let's go!  
  
-Angel Grove downtown  
  
Patricia: Hey Predatron! We are back!  
  
Predatron: One, two ,three... four? Only four? Where is your friend? Home with his mummy taking care of his hurting leg???  
  
Micheal: Hey, watch your mouth!  
  
Jack: This is the least of our problems now , Michael.  
  
Predatron: Listen to your friend, Black Ranger... He has a point.(He blasts a building)  
  
Patricia: No! There were people in there!  
  
Predatron: So....?  
  
Jack: Enough! We need Digital Battleborgs, NOW!  
  
( The door of the Zords holding room opens)  
  
All rangers: HIYA!( They jump in their battleborgs)  
  
Michael: Black Battleborg, online!  
  
Jack: Blue Battleborg, online!  
  
Maria: Yellow Battleborg, online!  
  
Patricia: Pink Battleborg, online!  
  
(The Zords start flying to Angel Grove. They land opposite to the monster)  
  
Predatron: Haha! You'll never defeat me with those cans!  
  
Jack: You bet we will! Let's finish him!  
  
(The Zords start fighting. The Pink and Yellow Zords perform a side kick each. Unfortunately Predatron grabs their legs and strikes both of them in the back, damaging the main movement generator. )  
  
Patricia: We have been hit!  
  
Maria: The Zords do not work!  
  
Jack: Don't worry! We'll take him  
  
(Jack runs and punches the monster in the back. Then he flies and grabs Predatron. Michael arms his laser blasters and shoots him. Predatron seems weak. Michael is getting ready to fire again)  
  
Jack: Ok! Your end is near! C'mon Michael! Arm the cannon and shoot him again with all your power!  
  
Michael: Right! ( The Black Batlleborg arms its laser blaster and aims Predatron)  
Fire!  
  
( Michael fires but Predatron pulls the Blue Zord's hand and escapes. The blast knocks Jack. His Zord fall on the ground, almost destroyed)  
  
Michael: No! What did I do?  
  
Predatron: Nothing worse than what I will do to you!  
  
( Predatron takes advantage of Michael's surpise and blast him with a power beam, powerful enough to destroy 10 buildings. The Black Battleborg falls on the ground seriously damaged)  
  
Voice: Now, that's just wonderful. let's bring them back.  
  
(The Rangers teleport away)  
  
-Voice's Hideout. The Rangers are standing unmorhed  
  
Patricia: This monster is very strong.  
  
Michael: Tell me about it! I almost killed Jack.  
  
Jack: Don't worry about me. My Zord protected me.  
  
Michael: Yes, but it has been destroyed.  
  
Maria: Like all the Zords.  
  
Voice: Nah, the Zords are powerful enough to survive after this. They have been damaged, but I can still repair them  
  
Jack: That's good. But still without Bobbie we cannot defeat Predatron.  
  
Voice: You didn't lose this battle because Bobbie was absent. Even with his help you would lose.  
  
Maria: Why?  
  
Voice: In your last succesful battle, Computhief retrieved data from your Zords. Although the monster was destroyed, the information he got were given to Vinabot. Vinabot used the information to create a monster that would know your Zords' weaknesses  
  
Jack: Oh, no.  
  
Voice: Oh, yes. With or without Bobbie, your Zords do not stand a change against Predatron.  
  
Michael: What are we going to do then?  
  
Voice: You will need a new war machine. A war machine which will function differently from your Zords and it won't be valnurable against Predatron's knowledge. You know, your Zords have another function you didn't know until today. All five Zords together can be combined and tranform the Digital Megazord!  
  
Michael: Cool! Let's do it then!  
  
Voice: Wait a sec.! It's not so simple! I created those Zords years ago with almost no assistance at all. Therefor I couldn't have every component I needed. There is a missing component your Zords need to transform into the MegaZord. This component is burried in a desert, miles away from here. When a fomer Megazord was destroyed there, years ago, the component was accidentally burried. The explosion was huge and completely destroyed that Megazord. However the component wasn't totally destroyed. With a few adjustments it can still be used.   
  
Patricia: But didn't fomer Digital Force Rangers have the same problem?  
  
Voice: You are the first to use the Digital Force powers. Anyway, you have to go there and bring the component here. You can still morph if nessecery, but your Zords cannot be activated for the time being. So be careful.  
  
Jack: Ok. We are ready to teleport.  
  
Bobbie: Wait!  
  
Patricia: What the heck are you doing? Get back to your bed!  
  
Bobbie: I... have to help...  
  
Jack: It's dangerous. We can bring the component without your help. Please go get some rest.  
  
Bobbie:( Getting up) Voice, can the Megazord be formed without my Zord?  
  
Voice: Nope! All five Zords must be combined to form the Megazord.  
  
Bobbie: Then I'm coming with you guys. I can handle my leg. This mission is more important than my health. Let's go.  
  
Voice: You will be teleported in a small station 0.5 miles away from the component. Good luck.  
  
Bobbie: Thanks. We'll need it.  
(They teleport away)  
  
-Station in desert.  
  
Jack: We are here. Let's get outta this place before somebody sees us.  
  
(They are leaving the station)  
  
Patricia: Bobbie, how do you feel?   
  
Bobbie: I'll be fine guys. Stop worrying about me. We have more important thinks to take care of.  
  
-Spacecraft:  
  
Vinabot: (Looking at a monitor) What? What are those Rangers trying to do? Snipegrand!  
  
Snipegrand: What is it my Captain?  
  
Vinabot: It seems that those Rangers try to find somthing. I want you to get down there and hold them until I send Predatron for help.  
  
Snipegrand: As you wish!  
  
( He teleports away)   
  
-Desert  
  
Bobbie: Where is thing anyway?  
  
Patricia: We've been walking for half an hour and still nothing.  
  
Jack: Guys, Voice said that the component was 0.5 miles away from the place where we were teleported to. Technically we are still far away.  
  
Michael: Let's keep going...  
  
(A strange sound can be heard)  
  
Maria: Did you hear that?  
  
(A sparkle appears and lands in front of the Rangers. Snipegrand is teleported)  
  
Snipegrand: Stop right there Rangers! Hahaha! We finally meet!  
  
Bobbie: Snipegrand!  
  
Michael: Oh no! What do you want from us?  
  
Snipegrand: Very good question. (arming his blaster) And here is my very good answer!  
  
Patricia: Damn!  
  
(He fires and the Rangers split up to avoid the attack)  
  
Jack: Wonderful. Things can't get worse. (Some Skeletobots appear) Oh, never mind what I said.  
  
Snipegrand: Your end is near! Skeletobots attack!  
  
Jack: (Fighting some Skeletobots) If you are looking for the best time to morph, then I strongly recommend you to consider this one!  
  
Bobbie:( Avoiding some punches) I guess you're right. (Flipping back) Let's do it! DIGITALIZE!  
  
(The rangers morph without the usual morphing sequence)   
  
Michael: I have a strong feeling that there are too many of them!  
  
Bobbie: No shit! Try to avoid them!  
  
Jack, Patricia, Maria, Michael: Right!  
  
-Angel Grove downtown  
  
Predatron: I'm getting really angry! Where are the Power Rangers Digital Force?  
  
Vinabot: I'll send you to them. Teleporting now!  
  
(He is teleported to the desert)  
  
Predatron: Hallo Rangers!  
  
Jack: No! We have more trouble! Big trouble!  
  
Bobbie: Ok. In that case the best strategic is... RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!  
  
(The rangers start running, trying to avoid the monsters )  
  
Voice: (from the morphers) -You are approaching the component-  
  
Bobbie: Finally... some good news! Tell us when to stop.  
  
Voice: -Now!-  
  
Bobbie: Right. It's gotta be here. Better cover me guys!  
  
Michael: Deal!  
  
( The girls pull their blasters and start blasting some Skeletobots. Jack and Michael pretend to be the "bait" for Snipegrand and Predatron. Bobbie pulls his blaster)  
  
Bobbie: Ok. It's gotta be right here.  
  
Jack: (Worried) With all do respect... Hurry, please!  
  
Bobbie: Right! (He fires) Yes! There it is! Guys, I got it! Let's get the hell outta here!  
  
Predatron: (blocking their way) You are not going anywhere!   
  
Bobbie: Voice, we can't come back! They are too many!  
  
Voice:- In that case you have to temporarily install the component in the Red Zord's main generator. I'll instruct you how to do that. When you finish the job, I'll reinstall the component.-  
  
Bobbie: Ok! We need DigitalForce Zords, now!  
  
(The Zords are automaticaly activated and fly towards the desert. The Rangers enter the Zords.)  
  
Predatron: No thanks. I played with your Zords earlier.  
  
Bobbie: Cover me! (He starts installing the component)  
  
( The other Zords start fighting Predatron. The camera zooms out and shows all 4 Zords fighting from high)  
  
Patricia: Hurry, Bobbie!   
  
Voice: -And now asjust the generator-  
  
Bobbie: Done!  
  
Voice:- You are ready to form the Digital Megazord!-  
  
Bobbie: You heard him guys!  
  
(The Zords blast Predatron and they all come together)  
  
Bobbie: Let's do it guys! Digital MegaZord, transform!  
  
(All the Zords fly into the sky!)  
  
Computer: Please, type the Digital password.  
  
(Bobbie types something)  
  
Computer: Password accepted. Starting Megazord formation.  
  
Bobbie: All right! Load the Megazord program, now!  
  
Computer: Loading...  
  
( The Pink and Yellow Zords transform into hands. The Black Zords devides itself into 2 parts to form the legs .The Blue Zord transforms into the main body. Finally the Red Zord tranforms into the chest and the head. They all combine)  
  
Computer: Loading complete.  
  
(The face is being uncovered)  
  
All Rangers: (From the cockpit) DIGITAL MEGAZORD! ONLINE!  
  
Vinabot: NO! THEY DID IT! THEY FORMED THE MEGAZORD! PREDATRON, CRUSH THEM!  
  
Predatron: With pleasure!  
  
Rangers: Digital MegaZord! Power up!  
  
( They start fighting. The Megazord grabs Predatron and throws him in the sky. Predatron flies back and strikes the MegaZord. The Megazord now armes his blaster and fires. The monster is hurt.)  
  
Predatron: We haven't finished yet, Power Rangers!  
  
(He seems to be scanning for valnurable spots)  
  
Predatron: What? No information detected?  
  
(The MegaZord fires again, blasting him)  
  
Predatron: No! I feel weak!  
  
Bobbie: Ok guys! Let's delete him!  
  
4 rangers: Right!  
  
All Rangers: Delete Program, loaded  
  
Predatron: No! No!  
  
All rangers: Digital force, hiya!  
  
(The Megazord arms a main blaster on its chest and, in a digital backround, it shoots a beam of digital numbers. The beam blasts the monster which start glowing green and black)  
  
Predatron: NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo!  
  
  
  
Vinabot: NO! This time I am ANGRY!  
  
-Voice's Hideout  
  
Voice: Tough mission, wasn't it?  
  
Bobbie: Tell me about it! My leg has had better days.   
  
Patricia: Yeah, that's right! How did you run so fast?  
  
Bobbie: With Snipegrand and the Skeletobots running behind us, and a huge monster trying to step on me? Give me a break! I couldn't give a damn about my leg. Besides this the power protected me.  
  
Voice: Well, this time you did very well. I bet Vinabot is furious now. Anyway, the MegaZord doesn't have the weaknesses of your individual Zords, so no information can be retrieved. Congrats!  
  
Jack: Thanks, Voice. It was a tough battle, but we did it. At least Jerom won't feel so guilty now.  
  
Michael: You can count on that.  
  
( the camera zooms out, showing the rangers and the Voice chatting)  
  
  
  
Executive Producers  
Eric Freeman  
Andrew Calhoun 


	4. Episode 4

Michael's Doubts  
  
  
-Computer Research Facilities of Nasada  
  
(Micheal is animating on his computer. His co-partner is out, probably for water. A strange bleep sounds from the other computer)  
  
Michael: And now...(hearing the bleep) Huh? What's that? ( Checking his partners computer) Oh, damn! Virus! The project. I have to save it. (pressing some buttons) No! Dammit! NO! ( The monitor shuts down). Oh my god!  
  
Partner: ( Running into the room) No! What's wrong, Michael? What did you do?  
  
Michael: A... A virus... A virus erased our project...  
  
Partner: No! Why didn't you stop it?  
  
Michael: I tried to, but... ( He gets up and runs out of the room)  
  
-Next morning. Computer Research Facilities of Nasada  
  
(Micheal is working on his computer. The communication devise goes off)  
  
Michael: Miles here.  
  
Superior assistant: Mr Miles, I want you in my office, right away.  
  
(michael gets up and goes to the office of the Superior assistant. He knocks)  
  
Superior Assistant: Come in.  
  
(He opens the door and enters the room)  
  
Michael: ( closing the door) Did you ask to see me.  
  
Superior Assistant: Yes, I did. Michael, what happened yesterday can cause lots of problems in our researches. You should have called for help.  
  
Michael: I tried to...  
  
Superrior Assistant: You skrew it up! What do you think you are? You are an animator! You should have called a programmer! You are not qualified to face such problems! You needed a programmer! Anyway, thankfully you had copies of the project, so the project was saved. You can go back to work, after assuring me that this won't happen again. Did I make my self clear?  
  
Michael: Yes, sir.  
  
Superrior assistant: Go.  
  
( michael leaves)  
  
-Spacecraft  
  
Vinabot: (looking at his monitor) See Mechpart! The poor Ranger has doubts for his abilities. I suggest to send a monster that will crash him now that he is valnurable!  
  
Mechpart: I cannot create a monster that will fill Micheal's head with doubts! That requires magic powers and I do not have any!  
  
Vinabot: Who talked about magic monsters? Think technologically! I want a monster that will cause problems to the Zords' computers! When the Black Ranger will try to help his friends he'll mess up again!  
  
-Computer Research Facilities of Nasada.  
  
Bobbie: Have you seen Michael recently?  
  
Patricia: No. Why?   
  
Bobbie: He hasn't shown up today.  
  
Jack: He's at home.  
  
Patricia: Why?  
  
Michael: He made a mistake yesterday and asked for a day off.  
  
Bobbie: But, what happened?  
  
Maria: Look! Incoming e-mail.  
  
Bobbie: It must be Voice.  
  
Patricia: "Get your butts down here immidiately! This is urgent!"  
  
Bobbie: (sarcastcally) What a sweet man!  
  
Patricia: Tell me about it! Let's go!  
  
-Voice's Hideout  
  
Bobbie: What's wrong, Voice?  
  
Voice: Look at the Monitor. This maniac sent down this thing. It's a new monster, known as Unsurity. His quite strong with powers I don't know. However I don't believe that he is the kind of monster that can defeat you in fair combat. He is counting on somthing else. So be careful.  
  
Bobbie: We will. What about Michael?  
  
Voice: He will be waiting for you there.  
  
Bobbie: Ok. DIGITALIZE!  
  
-Outside Angel Grove.  
  
Michael: C'mon guys! What took you so long?  
  
Bobbie: We are here now. What happened?  
  
Michael: This guy blasts everything around here. Voice told me not to attack alone.  
  
Jack: You are not alone now. Let's go!  
  
(They run towards him)  
  
Patricia: Hold it right there!  
  
Unsurity: Power Rangers!  
  
Maria: That's right! Time to go to wherever you came from!  
  
Unsurity: I'll show you!  
  
( He runs towards the Rangers)  
  
Michael: Let's rock!  
  
(Michael jumps in the air and lands behind Unsurity. When the monster turns to hit the Black Ranger, Bobbie kick him on the back.)  
  
Unsurity: Sneaky kick Red Ranger!   
  
Bobbie: You don't deserve fair combat!  
  
Unsurity: I'll destroy you!  
  
( He shoots a beam which misses the target. The girls kick him and make him fall on the ground.)  
  
Jack: Something is wrong. Vinabot would never send such a useless monster.  
  
Vinabot: NOW! USE THE DATABASE!  
  
( Mechpart types a password and activates the Database. Unsure grows)  
  
Bobbie: Ok! It's time!   
  
All Rangers: We need DigitalForce Zords power, NOW!  
  
(The door of the Zords' holding bay gate opens. The Rangers teleport into the cockpits and they activate the Zords. They fly out of the bay)  
  
Bobbie: Ok guys, let's form the Digital Megazord!  
  
Patricia, Michael, Jack, Maria: Right!  
  
(All the Zords fly into the sky!)  
  
Computer: Please, type the Digital password.  
  
(Bobbie types something)  
  
Computer: Password accepted. Starting Megazord formation.  
  
Bobbie: All right! Load the Megazord program, now!  
  
Computer: Loading...  
  
( The Pink and Yellow Zords transform into hands. The Black Zord devides itself into 2 parts to form the legs .The Blue Zord transforms into the main body. Finally the Red Zord tranforms into the chest and the head. They all combine)  
  
Computer: Loading complete.  
  
(The face is being uncovered)  
  
All Rangers: (From the cockpit) DIGITAL MEGAZORD! ONLINE!  
  
Unsurity: I'll crush you!  
  
Bobbie: Not so fast!  
  
All Rangers: Digital blaster, ONLINE!  
  
(The Digital Blaster is magically appeared in the Megazord's hand. The Megazords shoots the monster)  
  
Unsurity: Ouch! Now you are finiiiiiiished! (Some tentacles appear on his body. The tentacles tie the MegaZord)  
  
Bobbie: No! What is he doing?  
  
Jack: He sents electromagnetic waves to our secondary generators! But no harm is detected!  
  
Maria: We cannot move!  
  
Michael: Wait. I know how to stop this.   
  
(he starts pressing some buttons and interfering the Megazord's program.)  
  
Michael: That shall work.  
  
(The Megazords starts moving without control)  
  
Jack: No! We cannot control it!  
  
Bobbie: We need help!  
  
Patricia: Somebody stop this thing!  
  
(Finally the Megazord deactivates itself and falls on the ground.)  
  
Bobbie: No! Better get outta here now!  
  
(They teleport away)  
  
-Voice's Hideout  
  
Maria: I don't understand. The monster seems to be useless. How did he deactivate the Megazord?  
  
Voice: Frankly, I've no idea. The Megazord should not be deactivated by this monster.  
  
Michael: I know what happened.  
  
Voice: What?  
  
Michael: It's all my fault.  
  
Voice: What the heck do you mean?  
  
Michael: It happened again! It's all my fault! I did the same mistake back in the Facilities. I almost ruined my project there, because I tried to do the job of a programmer! And now... I did it again! And this time I could have killed my friends. The Megazord was deactivited because of my arrogance! I am just an animator! Nothing more! The Digital Force don't need me! They need someone skillful! Go find a computer programmer! I should never have accepted those powers!( He runs out of the room)  
  
Bobbie: NO! Michael! Wait!  
  
Jack: Come back!  
  
Voice: Leave him alone!  
  
Maria: You are not gonna do anything? Stop him! We need him!  
  
Voice: Yes we do. But he has to take his own decisions. I brought you here and made you Power Rangers by force. Then I didn't have many options. Now he has to decide whether he is going to continue as Power Ranger or return to his normal life.  
  
Bobbie: Ok. Voice, I know you don't really care whether we are the Rangers or somebody else take our place, but if he comes back here please talk to him. We gotta stop Unsurity.  
  
Voice: Yeah, right. Go now  
  
Bobbie: Let's do it!  
  
-Battlefield  
  
Unsurity: I was waiting for you Rangers!  
  
Bobbie: Ok. DigitalForce Zords, ONLINE!  
  
(The Zords are reactivated and the Rangers teleport into the Zords' cockpits)  
  
Unsurity: The five of you couldn't not beat me! How can only the four of you?  
  
Patricia: We'll show you!   
  
(The Zords fly fast and hit Unsurity)  
  
Unsurity: Oh oh!  
  
Bobbie: That's it Rangers! Let's get 'em!  
  
(The Zords start attacking but Unsurity jumps in the air and blasts all 4 Zords.)  
  
Jack: I don't know if I can make it.  
  
Bobbie: We GOTTA make it!  
  
Maria: I cannot control my Zord!  
  
Patricia: Neither can I!  
  
-Hideout  
  
Voice: What? It's happening again? Then... This doesn't look good...  
  
Michael: And it's not good( Michael gets through the holographic wall)  
  
Voice: Michael! Did you finally decide to help?  
  
Michael: No. I came to give up my powers. I wasn't good enough, Voice. Go find someone else to be the black Digital Force Ranger.  
  
Voice: Ok, Michael. you win. I'll talk to you honestly. Bringing you and the others here to become the Digital Force Power Rangers wasn't random choice. I knew you were the best to fight Vinabot. I didn't choose another programmer. I chose you! An animator. This animator is a Power Ranger! And no Power Ranger in the universe can be useless!  
  
Michael: Yeah, right! You saw what happened up there!  
  
Voice: Oh, yes. I almost forgot. You didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Michael: What do you mean?  
  
Voice: Look at the monitor. The Zords...  
  
Michael: They... can't control the Zords. The Battleborgs are going crazy!  
  
Voice: Like the Megazord  
  
Michael: In that case the monster... Vinabot used my inconfidence against me! He made me believe that I can't be a Ranger!  
  
Voice: Well done Genius! Now can you get the hell outta here and help the others?  
  
Michael: Right!(Wearing his morpher on his wrist) DIGITALIZE!  
  
Michael: Download Digital Force, Black!  
  
Unsurity: Hahaha! Now that I control your Zords you are finished!(BOOM) AH! What happened?  
  
Michael: What happened? HAHA! Nothing happened... yet! I need Black Battleborg Power, NOW!  
  
(The Battleborg flies towards Angel Grove and Michael teleports in)  
  
Michael: Ok! Time to do something GOOD! Digital Blasters, ONLINE!  
  
(He aims the monster)  
  
Michael: Fire!   
  
(the beam strikes the monster which falls on the ground. The zords stop dancing)  
  
Bobbie: We got them back!   
  
Voice:-Rangers, I enforced the Megazords' Digital Shields. Unsurity's signal will be easilly blocked.-  
  
Michael: Ok! Digital Megazord Power, NOW!  
  
All the Zords fly into the sky!)  
  
Computer: Please, type the Digital password.  
  
(Bobbie types something)  
  
Computer: Password accepted. Starting Megazord formation.  
  
Bobbie: All right! Load the Megazord program, now!  
  
Computer: Loading...  
  
( The Pink and Yellow Zords transform into hands. The Black Zord devides itself into 2 parts to form the legs .The Blue Zord transforms into the main body. Finally the Red Zord tranforms into the chest and the head. They all combine)  
  
Computer: Loading complete.  
  
(The face is being uncovered)  
  
All Rangers: (From the cockpit) DIGITAL MEGAZORD! ONLINE!   
  
Unsurity: I'll crush you!  
  
(He starts running toward the Megazord. The MegaZord ducks and graps his leg.)  
  
Unsurity: No! Let me go!  
  
Patricia: Yeah, right!  
  
(The Megazord's hands start glowing. It pulls the mosters' leg and seperates it from the rest of his body.)  
  
Unsurity: (standing on one leg) N....NO!  
  
Bobbie: Ok guys! Let's delete him!  
  
4 rangers: Right!  
  
All Rangers: Delete Program, loaded  
  
Predatron: No! No!  
  
All rangers: Digital force, hiya!  
  
(The Megazord arms a main blaster on its chest and, in a digital backround, it shoots a beam of digital numbers. The beam blasts the monster which start glowing green and black)  
  
  
  
-Spacecraft  
  
Vinabot: NO! Soon Digital Force! I'll get my revenge and you... You are going to be vanished once and for all!  
  
-Computer Research Facilities of Nasada  
  
Partner: Hey Michael! How are you?  
  
Michael: Fine, thanks for asking!  
  
Partner: Look, I want to talk about what happened the other day. I heard what Jennings told you and he is not right. You may be an animator but..  
  
Michael: ...Without me the project couldn't have been done! I know! See ya budy!  
  
(He leaves his office smiling)  
  
  
Executive Producers  
Eric Freeman  
Andrew Calhoun 


	5. Episode 5

Cryotrouble  
  
  
-Spacecraft  
  
Vinabot: Ok, Mechpart. Don't you think it's time to create something useful?  
  
Mechpart: But all previous creations were...  
  
Vinabot:... Nothing. This is what they were. Nothing! This time I want something powerful enough to help me destroy this planet.  
  
Mechpart: In that case I will create the monster "Cryocell". It can capture the Digital Force Rangers into a cryogenetic dimension and turn to your faithful servants. After that you can use them for your own purpose!  
  
Vinabot: Excellent! How ironic! The world will be destroyed by its protectors! Create him as soon as possible.  
  
Mechpart: Right away my Captain!  
  
-Computer Research Facilities of Nasada  
  
Bobbie: Patricia check this out.  
  
Patricia: What is it?  
  
Bobbie: Look. I finished this device.  
  
Patricia: Jack... Mr Jameson, I want to show you something.  
  
Jack: What is it?  
  
Bobbie: The device Tack constructed. The one you gave me to program for the Facilities' purpose. It's finished.  
  
Jack: Good. Let me see what this thing can do.  
  
Boobie: OK!(He configures the devise and he presses a button. Suddenly the computers on the room shut down.)  
  
Jack: What happened?  
  
Bobbie: The device created some kind of field which stops every kind of information to pass. Either this is a simple e-mail or a file converted into bytes or megabytes or even gigabytes and terrabytes!  
  
Jack: In other words you just shut down our systems! But all this work was not saved!  
  
Bobbie: Easy man. The computers are not shut down. They are currently anavailable for use because of the device. But as soon as I turn this off...(He presses the button again and the computers come back to life)...everything comes back to normal!  
  
Jack: That's good! Well done to both of you!  
  
Patricia: Thanks Jack! Although Tack constructed this thing. It's his success too!  
  
Jack: Yes, I'll catch him later.  
  
-Spacecraft  
  
Mechpart: Your monster is ready my Captain!  
  
Vinabot: Then send him down! Soon the world shall learn the destruction by its own defenders!  
  
-Earth. Angel Grove downtown  
  
Cryocell: Hahaha! Let's see how strong those Power Rangers are!  
  
-Computer Research Facilities of Nasada  
  
Jack: (Bleep Bleep) Oh no. What's all this about? Hey guys!  
  
Patricia: What?  
  
Jack: E-mail.  
  
Bobbie: Read it.  
  
Jack: "Rangers a new monster attacks in Angel Grove downtown. Go get him immidiately."  
  
Michael: Let's go.  
  
-Angel Grove downtown  
  
Cryocell: Well, let's see wh...Huh?  
  
Bobbie: Going somewhere?  
  
Cryocell: Oh, hallo Digital Force Rangers! Nice to meet ya!  
  
Michael: We can't say the same thing!  
  
Maria: You can either leave our home on your own or we can make you to!  
  
Cryocell: Ok, you asked for it! Skeletobots crush them!  
  
(Some Skeletobots appear and start attacking)  
  
Maria: We have trouble.  
  
Patricia: As usual!  
  
Bobbie: C'mon guys, let's go get them! HIYA!  
  
( The Rangers start attaking the Skeletobots. Bobbie fights two of them. He punches one and kicks the other at the same time. He performs a flipping kick stricking both of them. The others have started fighting the monster.)  
  
Bobbie: Hold on guys! As soon as I finish them I'll help you!  
  
Jack: You better hurry! The guy's strong!  
  
(Cryocell punches Patricia. She falls on the ground)  
  
Maria: Are you ok?  
  
Patricia: Yes, girlfriend. But not for long  
  
Maria: I know. Mr Thomson we need help!  
  
Bobbie: (Knocking down the last Skeletobot) You need my help? I'm flattered!  
  
Maria: Don't be. The team needs you, not me.  
  
Cryocell: I question myself why are you still alive! You are all talk and no fight!  
  
Michael: Watch your mouth kid!  
  
Bobbie: Digital Blasters, power up!  
  
(The rangers take out their blasters and blast the monster. He falls on the ground)  
  
Cryocell: Nice shot Rangers!  
  
Patricia: And you haven't seen anything yet!  
  
Cryocell: Haha! I'll show you! ( He raises his hands) UIA!   
  
Michael: Nice cry, Cryocell!  
  
Cryocell: Thanks! See ya later! (he disappears)  
  
Bobbie: Now what was that all about?  
  
Maria: He raises his hands but nothing happens. After that he just disappears.  
  
Patricia: We better go back to the hideout.  
  
Bobbie: Let's go.  
  
-Hideout  
  
Bobbie: Voice, what's your opinion?  
  
Voice: Vinabot hides something. There's something strange with this monster.  
  
Jack: But it doesn't make sense. Why would Vinabot send a monster with weaknesses against us?  
  
Voice: That's the big question Jack.  
  
(The siren starts harshing)  
  
Maria: What's wrong?  
  
Voice: Cryocell attacks again. Crash him!  
  
Bobbie: Right. LET'S DO IT!  
  
-Angel Grove downtown  
  
Cryocell: Welcome back Rangers!  
  
Bobbie: This time you won't escape!  
  
Cryocell: No! You won't escape! ( He raises his hands but nothing happens)  
  
Jack: What's the point of doing that all the time?  
  
Cryocell: (I wish I knew) You'll son find out! ( he disappears leaving some skeletobots behind)  
  
Michael: Not again!   
  
Patricia: What was that?  
  
Jack: Not now guys! We have company.  
  
(they start fighting the Skeletobots)  
  
-Spacecraft  
(Vinabot has conntacted Cryocell)  
  
Vinabot: Where do you think you are going, you idiot?  
  
Cryocell: Wait boss! I have an idea...  
  
Vinabot: NO! You have no idea! I have an idea! Crash them!  
  
Cryocell: But...  
  
Vinabot: I said CRASH THEM! This is a d i r e c t order!  
  
Cryocell: Trust me! I will capture them and bring them to you!  
  
Vinabot: You better do! Or else... (Closing contact)   
  
Snipegrand: You shouldn't trust him that much.  
  
Vinabot: Don't tell me what to do, Snipegrand. He will make it...  
  
  
-Battlefield  
  
Bobbie: Finally! Now what?  
  
Jack: We have to find Cryocell.  
  
Michael: Yes we have.  
  
  
  
Bobbie: Go ahaid  
  
Voice:-I found Cryocell.-  
  
Patricia: Cool! Where?  
  
Voice:- Angel Grove City Garden-  
  
Bobbie: We are on our way. Let's go!   
  
-Angel Grove City Garden  
  
Cryocell: You finally showed up!  
  
Bobbie: We wouldn't miss the chance to blast your butt! Digital Blasters, POWER UP!  
  
(The Rangers power up their blasters)  
  
Cryocell: So you are willing to fire. We'll see that. Stop them!  
  
(Suddenly about 60 people walk toward the Rangers, like zombies.)  
  
Patricia: I don't like that...  
  
Michael: I don't blame you.  
  
Cryocell: Well, Digital Force. Can you put in danger those people's lives?  
  
Jack: Hate to say that but he is right!  
  
Bobbie: We can't risk those lives!  
  
Maria: We better leave.  
  
Cryocell: Not so fast. Get them!  
  
(The hypnotised people grab the Rangers making them unable to move)  
  
Patricia: What are we going to do now?  
  
Michael: We can definately escape!  
  
Jack: Yes but if we do so, they will be in danger!  
  
Bobbie: Any ideas?  
  
Patricia: I have one! Adjust my morpher's electric energy to level 2 and activate!  
  
(Patricia's body electroshocks the people around her.)  
  
Jack: Good idea!  
  
Bobbie, Michael, Maria, Jack: Adjust morpher's electric energy to level 2 and activate!  
  
(the Rangers zap the people around them and run away)  
  
Cryocell: You can run now but you know that you can't defeat me! Hahaha!  
  
-Voice's Hideout  
  
Bobbie: That's just wonderful.  
  
Jack: His body is full of weaknesses but his abilities are remarkable.  
  
Patricia: Tell me about it.  
  
Maria: Voice, we can't harm those people. We have to find a way to brake the spell.  
  
Voice: Wait a sec. What spell?  
  
Michael: The one Cryocell used on the people of Angel Grove.  
  
Voice: That's impossible. Vinabot is not a wizzard. He can't use magic. He uses pure technology.  
  
Bobbie: In that case I know what to do!  
  
Jack: What?  
  
Bobbie: The device we tested earlier back in the Facilities!  
  
Patricia: Right! It will block Cryocell's signal!  
  
Voice: Good. Go get this thing and then destroy Cryocell.  
  
Bobbie: Let's GO!  
  
-Battlefield   
  
Bobbie: Hey Cryocell!  
  
Cryocell: Digital Force Power Rangers!  
  
Jack: You are about to be erased!  
  
Cryocell: Try me! Get them!  
  
(The zombies start walking toward the Rangers)  
  
Jack: Now Bobbie!  
  
(Bobbie presses the red button but the device doesn't work)  
  
Maria: What's wrong?  
  
Bobbie: The device doesn't work!  
  
Michael: Try again!  
  
Bobbie: I'm trying but it doesn't work!  
  
Maria: Of cource it doesn't work! As long as Cryocell is close to his "servants", his signal is stronger than our signal!  
  
Bobbie: You make the zombies go away, I fight Cryocell!  
  
4 Rangers: Right!  
  
(Michael, Jack, Patricia and Maria start running away)  
  
Michael: C'mon! Get me!  
  
Bobbie: Well Cryocell! It's now only you and me!  
  
Cryocell: You can't defeat me, Ranger!  
  
Bobbie: Digital Blaster, Power UP! ( He powers up his blaster) Fire! (he blasts Cryocell) I am sorry, your connection has timed out! ( He presses the red button)  
  
(The civilians start glowing.)  
  
Civilian#1: What... happened?   
  
Civilian#2: Where am I?  
  
Civilian#3: The Power Rangers!  
  
Maria: I know you have questions but I the only thing that matters right now is the fact that you are ok. Go now!  
  
(The crowd leaves and the Rangers go back to the battlefield)  
  
Cryocell: No! You'll pay for this Digital Force Rangers!  
  
Vinabot: Activate the Database!   
  
(Mechpart presses some buttons and Cryocell grows)  
  
Rangers: Ok. WE NEED DIGITAL FORCE ZORD POWER, NOW!  
  
(The Zords' holding bay gate opens and the Zords are activated. The Rangers teleport in the Zords' cockpit)  
  
Bobbie: Let's form the Digital Force Megazord, now!  
  
Patricia, Michael, Jack, Maria: Right!  
  
(All the Zords fly into the sky!)  
  
Computer: Please, type the Digital password.  
  
(Bobbie types something)  
  
Computer: Password accepted. Starting Megazord formation.  
  
Bobbie: All right! Load the Megazord program, now!  
  
Computer: Loading...  
  
( The Pink and Yellow Zords transform into hands. The Black Zord devides itself into 2 parts to form the legs .The Blue Zord transforms into the main body. Finally the Red Zord tranforms into the chest and the head. They all combine)  
  
Computer: Loading complete.  
  
(The face is being uncovered)  
  
All Rangers: (From the cockpit) DIGITAL MEGAZORD! ONLINE!  
  
(The Megazord and Cryocell start fighting. The Megazord punches the monster)  
  
Bobbie: Activate the Blaster!  
  
Michael: Blaster activated  
  
Bobbiel Fire!  
  
(The Megazord blasts the monster, making it to fall on the ground)  
  
Bobbie: Ok guys! Let's delete him!  
  
4 rangers: Right!  
  
All Rangers: Delete Program, loaded  
  
Cryocell: No! No!  
  
All rangers: Digital force, hiya!  
  
(The Megazord arms a main blaster on its chest and, in a digital backround, it shoots a beam of digital numbers. The beam blasts the monster which start glowing green and black)  
  
  
  
-Spacecraft  
  
Vinabot: NO! NOT AGAIN!  
  
Snipegrand: I told you you shouldn't trust Cryocell.  
  
Vinabot: Shut your mouth! Nothing is over. I have a plan that will crush them. HAHAHA!!!!!  
  
  
Executive Producers  
Eric Freeman  
Andrew Calhoun 


	6. Episode 6

Seize the moment  
  
-Angel Grove streets(Bobbie and Michael chat while walking)  
  
Bobbie: (laughing) That was really good Michael! You crack me, man! Haha!  
  
Michael: (laughing too) I...I know. Anyway. Didn't you have to buy something for your appartment?  
  
Bobbie: Yes. Where...? Oh no! Wrong way! The shop's on the other side of the street!  
  
Michael: C'mon. Let's go.   
  
Bobbie: Nah... Forget it.  
  
Michael: Oh c'mon! It's not that far from here!  
  
Bobbie: I know. It's just that I... I'm bored. I'll buy it later.  
  
Michael: Are you sure? You really need this thing.   
  
Bobbie: I'll buy it later, ok? Let's go find the others.  
  
-Computer Facilities Base of Nasada ( Next Morning)  
  
(Bobby enters the research room running)  
  
Jack: Easy! What's wrong?  
  
Bobbie: I'm late  
  
Maria: I see that. Why?  
  
Bobbie: My alarm clock didn't go off. In fact it's ehh...broken.  
  
Michael: Weren't you suppose to buy a new one yesterday?  
  
Bobbie: Yes but when I asked for one they told me they didn't have alarms anymore and until I find another place to buy one, shops were closed!  
  
Maria: (Annoyed) Oh. I don't believe you mister Thomson.  
  
Bobbie: ( Regreting) Sorry!  
  
---Later  
  
Micheal: Bobbie, you have to test the Bionic Digital Generator.  
  
Bobbie: I know. Where is it?  
  
Micheal: Where do you think it is? In Laboratory C.  
  
Bobbie: Oh no! This is in the other side of the Facilities!  
  
Michael: It's in your authority, you have to do it. Cya! (He is leaving the room)  
  
Bobbie: (to himself) Oh man! Now I have to go there? What time is it?(looking at his watch) I have enough time to do that. I'll go later.  
  
-Spacecraft  
  
Snipegrand: Boss, did you see that?  
  
Vinabot: Yes, I did. The red Digital Force seems not to like responsibilities. He should be testing this Generator now.  
  
Mechpart: Let me see. No way! I know this generator! I designed it!  
  
Vinabot: What?  
  
Mechpart: In fact I didn't design it, I just constructed it. It's the weapon you wanted. The one you order the Skeletobots to bring you.  
  
Vinabot: And they never did it. They were supposed to bring it to the basement of our building on Earth and they lost it near the Facilities! I want this thing back. Snipergrand!  
  
Sniperand: Yes boss.  
  
Vinabot: Go down there and bring this thing to me. The Laboratory C doesn't have security at this time of day. You'll easilly accomplish your mission.  
  
Snipegrand: I'm on my way. ( he flies away)  
  
-Computer Facilities Base of Nasada  
  
Micheal: E-mail!  
  
Jack: What's wrong?  
  
Patricia: Monster in the city.  
  
Maria: We have to stop it. Have anyone seen Mr. Thomson?  
  
Michael: No. We gotta do it alone.   
  
Jack: Right. DIGITALIZE!  
  
Patricia: Download Digital Force, Pink!  
Michael: Download Digital Force, Black!  
Jack: Download Digital Force, Blue!  
Maria: Download Digital Force, Yellow!  
  
- Angel Grove downtown  
  
B.D.Generator: The Digital Force Rangers!  
  
Michael: Exactly! And we are gonna stop you!  
  
B.D.Generator: Try me, fools! Haha! Skeletobots!  
  
Rangers: Digital Force, hiya!  
  
( The girls kick down 4 Skeletobots with a flipping kick each. The guys take down other 4 of them with some punches.)  
  
Michael: Your Skeletobots cannot take us down!  
  
B.D.Generator: True. They can't do it on their own. But with my help they CAN!  
  
(He transforms his hand into a blaster and blasts the Rangers)  
  
Jack: Ouch! That hurt!  
  
Maria: It hurt indeed.  
  
B.D.Generator: And that's only the beginning, Rangers. Hahaha!  
  
(He fires again but the Rangers avoid the beam)  
  
Patricia: That was close!  
  
Michael: Patricia behind you!  
  
Patricia: Wow! ( She ducks and duck-kicks a skeletobot which is trying to grab her)  
  
(They all turn back and start fighting some Skeletobots)  
  
B.D.Generator: Fools! (He armes his blaster and blasts them again. They fall on the ground slightly injured)  
  
Jack: You need more than that to destroy us!  
  
B.D.Generator: I am impressed Digital Force Rangers! I underestimated you.   
  
Maria: That's gonna be your final mistake!  
  
(the Rangers recruit and take out their blasters)  
  
Jack: Fire! (the Rangers fire but the blast doesn't even scratch the monster)   
  
B.D.Generator: Not so fast Rangers. (He transforms his blaster into a cannon)  
  
Michael: What?  
  
Maria: Be careful!  
  
(The monster fires and blasts the Rangers)  
  
Jack: AAAAAA!  
  
Michael: WOOOOW!  
  
Maria: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIA!  
  
Patricia:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
(They all fall on the ground and power down)  
  
Vinabot: YES! Finally! Well done Mechpart! You created something useful!  
  
-Computer Facilities Base of Nasada  
  
  
  
Bobbie: What's wrong?  
  
Voice: Were the hell have you been?  
  
Bobbie: I was having lunch. Why?  
  
Voice: Because the others are lying half dead in Angel Grove downtown  
  
Bobbie: Damn! I'm going!  
  
-Angel Grove Downtown  
  
B.D.Generator: And now Rangers...  
  
Bobbie: HIA! (He kicks the monster)  
  
B.D.Generator: HEY!  
  
Bobbie: Guys! Are you ok?   
  
Jack: We are still alive... if this is what you asked for...  
  
Bobbie: Hey monster!  
  
(the monster stands up)  
  
Bobbie: (Astonished) WHAT? The Generator?  
  
B.D.Generator: I'm afraid so! Hahaha!   
  
Bobbie: NO! HYIA!  
  
(He jumps and performs an air kick. The monster avoids him and tries to punch him on the back. Bobbie blocks the punch and performs a knee kick. The monster grabs his knee and throws him on a wall. the Generator tries to step on the red Digital Force Ranger but Bobbie blocks his foot and mekes him to go back. Bobbie stands up)  
  
B.D.Generator: Nice Performance Ranger!  
  
Bobbie: Thanks......you... too. What about that? ( he takes out his blaster and starts running against the monster. He armes...)  
  
Micheal: No Bobbie!  
  
Patricia: Don't do it!  
  
Maria: It ain't work!  
  
Jack: NOOOO!  
  
Bobbie: Digital Blaster, Power UP! ( He FIRES!)  
  
B.D.Generator: Hahaha!( He presses some buttons on his arm and his chest starts glowing The Digital Beam bounches on the monster's chest and strikes back Bobbie who falls on the ground)  
  
Bobbie: I...didn't like...that.  
  
(The Generator armes his cannon and fires. He blasts Bobbie and makes him power down)  
  
Voice: I don't believe that he is one of my Rangers. Has he ever heard the phrase "listen to your teammates"? Anyway, I gotta bring them back. I was hoping I would use this teleportation signal for more special cases, but...  
  
(The Rangers teleport away)  
  
B.D.Generator: What? Were did they go?  
  
-Voice's Hideout  
  
(the Rangers teleport in)  
  
Voice: On your feet. You are fine.  
  
Maria: How did we get here?  
  
Voice: I have once developed a special teleportation signal which is transmitting from the Hideout to your morphers. Unfortunately your morphers had enough energy just for one teleportation.   
  
Jack: Voice, the Digital Blasters were completely useless against the monster.  
  
Maria: That's right. They didn't even scratch him.   
  
Bobbie: And it's all my fault. If I had tested the generator, I would have found what was going on.  
  
Voice: True. It's your fault. But you can cry later because now we have an emergency situation.  
  
Patricia: What do you suggest?  
  
Voice: I have developed a bunch of new weapons for each of you, weapons 50 times more powerful than your digital blasters. Each of you will gain control of a different weapon. You can activate them and destroy that monster.  
  
Bobbie: Ok. Let's GO!  
  
-Battlefield  
  
B.D.Generator: You are back? I thought you were dead!  
  
Jack: Think again!  
  
B.D.Generator: It doesn't matter! I will destroy you now! Skeletobots, attack!  
  
Bobbie: Not so fast! Digital Blasters, online.(They teake out their digital blasters.) FIRE!  
  
(They blast all the Skeletobots and destroy them)  
  
B.D.Generator: You did it just fine against them, but those waterguns won't work on me!  
  
Bobbie: This is why we came here prepared. Ok. Digital Extermination Weapons, POWER UP!  
  
Bobbie: Digital Electro Sword! (A device with the double size of the Digital Morpher appears on his right wristle. His presses some buttons on the device and an electric sword comes out of the device.)  
  
Jack: Digital Twin Pistols! (Two future-type pistols apear on each of his hands. The look exactly the same and have button on their left side)  
  
Michael: Digital Cannon! (A cannon that looks like the Time Force Chrono Blaster appears on his hands. The cannon is black and shinny and has buttons on its left side)  
  
Maria: Digital Staff! (A yellow shiny staff appears on her hands. The staff looks a lot like the Black Space Ranger's weapon and it has buttons in the middle of its left side)  
  
Patricia: Digital Vine Whips! (Two whips appear on each of her hands. They are pink and they have buttons on the handles)  
  
B.D.Generator: New toys? Hahaha! ( He starts sunning against the rangers)  
  
Rangers: Digital Extermination Weapons, ONLINE!  
  
Bobbie: Power them Up! (They press the buttons on their weapons and the weapons start glowing) Hiya!  
  
(The start attacking. Michael shoots with his cannon while the others jump behind the monster. Jack shoots the Generator in the back with his twin pistols. Maria hits him on the hand and his cheast, making him to crouch down. Patricia grabs his legs with her Vine Whips and pulls them, making the monster to fall on the ground. Bobbie jumps in the air and lands on the fallen monster, striking it in the chest with his electro sword., the rangers jump back and recruit. B.D.Generator stands up, seriously injured)  
  
B.D.Generator: You haven't finished me yet, Rangers!  
  
Bobbie: Wrong! DIGITAL EXTERMINATION BLASTER, POWER UP!  
  
(The Rangers combine their weapons. The whips plug on the cannon. The twin pistols plug on the whips. The staff plugs on the top of the cannon. The handle of the cannon disappears and Bobbie plugs the cannon on the top of the electro sword.)  
  
Rangers: FIRE!   
  
(A huge beam blasts the monster, destroying it in a big explosion)  
  
  
  
Rangers: Digital Extermination Weapons, Power Down.  
  
(The approach the generator looking at it)  
  
Maria: The Laboratory personnel will not be glad about that.  
  
Jack: Would you like to explain to them, Bobbie?  
  
Bobbie: Well...Not really.  
  
Jack: I didn't think so.  
  
-Computer Facilities Base of Nasada  
  
Patricia: Hey Michael!  
  
Michael: Hi guys. What's up?  
  
Maria: Where's mr Thomson?  
  
Michael: Ah, yeah! I teach him to seize the moment. I told him I'm out of food supplies and I sent him to the Supermarket. So that he trains not to do thinks later. And after that he has to...try on and buy...underwear for my aunt.  
  
Patricia: Haha! No way. Which one?  
  
Michael: Aunt Margaret.  
  
Jack: Excuse Michael. Isn't that the one that weighs 120 kg?  
  
Michael: Oh yeah baby!  
  
(the camera sooms out showing the ranger laughing)  
  
Executive Producers  
Eric Freeman  
Andrew Calhoun 


End file.
